So Paint It Black and Take It Back
by xoxocntin
Summary: WARNING: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES...Okay, Blackheart escapes hell yet again, Mephistopheles is plotting to bring him back, and is using THE one person he trusts to do it, But what happens when said trusted person doesn't want to send him back?
1. Plan A's in the works

So Paint It Black and Take It Back.

Chapter One: Plan A's in the works..

It was just past 2 A.M. on a rainy September night, and she was walking home from work, iPod blasting, jet black hair dripping, body shivering. Turning the corner, she continued up her street.

Upon reaching her house, she noticed a man with a cane standing in front of the gate. He wore a long coat, and slightly resembled Peter Fonda. She continued to stare at him, hoping that he would realize he was blocking her way and let her through. He did not move.

"Um, yeah, can you please move? I need to get into my house, it's pouring out here." she spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt them burning holes in her.

"Are you Eveliina Lehtomäki?" he asked straightly.

She blew her white bangs out of her eyes, "Depends, who wants to know?"

"Oh, that's not of much importance," the man started. "I just need to speak with Ms. Lehtomäki. This is her house, is she home?"

"Still depends." she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and squinted her black-lined emerald eyes, "Who wants to know?"

"I am just a man."

She wanted so bad to punch this guy, but then she noticed the skull on his cane and it all came flooding back to her. "Cut it, Mephistopheles. I know it's you." she said to him, "You know, you should really look into getting a new cane, one without the skull, it's a huge giveaway."

Mephistopheles glanced down at his cane, "So you _are_ Eveliina Lehtomäki?"

She rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock."

Mephistopheles smiled proudly, "Then you're aware that Blackheart has escaped, yet again."

"What?" Eveliina almost choked on her own tounge, "Blackheart? Wasn't he killed by that Blaze guy three months ago?"

Mephistopheles grinned, "Yes, he was. But, thanks to you he's acquired your spontaneous cellular regeneration and he regenerated."

"Then why are you telling me about this? Shouldn't you be out sending your precious rider after him?" Eveliina asked.

He knew she was right and he had Blaze saved for Plan B. "Because, you're the only person he trusts. I want you to find him and bring him back to Hell so I can deal with him."

Eveliina sighed, "Fine."

Mephistopheles smiled, "Good."

"And if I don't?" Eveliina asked, but before she could get an answer, Mephistopheles vanished.

Eveliina scoffed and went inside.


	2. Back In The Picture

**A/N Okay, this chappie is gonna be short, I'm like, really tired and my brain is like failing more and more as I type, so, Yeah.**

Eveliina laid on her bed thinking about what Mephistopheles said about Blackheart, and if the ghost rider was designed to bring demons that escape back to hell, why hadn't it come for her yet, she wondered what the point of sending Blackheart back to Hell was if he' s just gonna escape again.

Her musing was cut short when Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace came on her iPod. She laughed at the irony of it, here she was thinking about Blackheart and his favorite song just happens to come on.

She sighed to the darkness and rolled over to look at the clock that read 3:35AM. She could no longer take just sitting around doing nothing and decided to go for a walk. She grabbed a nearby hoodie and walked out the door.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed and so far, Eveliina had beaten down sixteen men for trying to grab her ass and she was getting sick of it and decided to stick to the less populated streets.

Eveliina heard a scream from somewhere up the street. She looked at the people around her, they either didn't hear, didn't care, or it was such an often occurrence that it went unnoticed. When she saw no one moving to help, Eveliina took it upon herself to attempt to help. She supposed it was a tad reckless, but ever since she'd realized the full potential of her regenerating abilities, she'd been less worried about getting hurt.

Eveliina jogged a couple of buildings down, and heard the struggle. When she turned the corner to the alley, she saw nothing, nor did she hear anything. She decided to enter the alley and investigate.

Before her right foot took the first step, a strong arm wrapped around her mid section and another around her mouth. The stranger then proceeded to take her around the corner. When he put her down, she looked up into a very familiar pair of greenish-blue eyes.

She couldn't believe Mephistopheles was right.

"What? Aren't you at least going to say hi?" Blackheart asked.

Eveliina was practically speechless, "But..but..you..and..'Boom!'...and the...And I... you...how...Mephistopheles...and Roxanne...and you...the iPod...dude.."


	3. The Truth About Top Ramen

Eveliina shoved Blackheart through the front door and locked it once they were both inside, "Do you have any idea as to what would happen if we were to be seen together?"

Blackheart shook his head, "No, what would happen?"

" I don't know, but it wouldn't be good." Eveliina scratched her head, "Why are you even here?"

"Um, you dragged me here by my wrist and shoved me through the door." he answered.

She simply shook her head.

"Where do I sleep?" Blackheart asked after a moment.

Eveliina really didn't care where he slept, all she currently cared about was her herself going to sleep, seeing is how it was about 4:30AM. "Where do you wanna sleep?"

Blackheart smirked.

**\/ MCR \/**

"Okay," Eveliina rolled over to face Blackheart, "These are the simple rules for sleeping in my bed; Number one: No touchy the iPod; Number two: No touchy the volume of said iPod; Number three: No touchy Smoochy, he's my beanie baby; and Number Four: You stay on your side, I stay on mine. Get it, got it, good." she then rolled over and was soon sound asleep.

Blackheart got curious and poked the iPod, only to be elbowed in the neck seconds later by Eveliina, "ouch."

**\/ MCR \/**

**...9:37AM, The Next Morning...**

Blackheart awoke to the sound of Slipknot's The Nameless. He rolled over to find that Eveliina was already awake.

He got up and went downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, he found Eveliina sitting on the counter with a really big bowl of cereal, "What does someone have to do to get some food around here?" He asked. Eveliina raised her head to look at him.

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head toward the freezer, and then to the microwave, "You either need to know how to work the microwave, or you need to know how to make Top Ramen." She was then totally lost in her little world of cereal.

Blackheart looked in amazement at the huge towers of several flavors of Top Ramen, "Can you microwave Top Ramen?"

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Blackheart asked curiously.

Eveliina shook her head, "It explodes."

'Who in their right mind would have that much Top Ramen?' he thought.


	4. Maths with Blackheart

"Okay," Eveliina grabbed her keys and headed for the door, "I have to go take care of a few things and I'll be back later."

Blackheart rolled his eyes, "Go, already."

She stopped and grabbed her coat off a nearby chair, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright alone, 'cause I don't have to go."

Blackheart opened the door behind her and pushed her out, "I'll be fine, just go."

Once she was out of his line of sight, Blackheart shut the door. He shook his head, "Women.."

**\/ MCR \/**

"Oh, my God, Eveliina, I just talked to Gerard and he said he can so totally get us into the-" The teenage girl dropped her keys as she walked into the kitchen of her best friend's house. "Who are you," She asked Blackheart as she pulled her raven hair out of a pony-tail and ran her fingers through it. "And why are you in my best friend's kitchen?"

"I'm Blackheart, I'm a friend of Eveliina and I'm staying here while I work out the kinks in my plan to destroy my father so I can turn this world into my own Hell on Earth and rule it while all the people are too busy killing each other to even notice before it's too late to save their pathetic little planet." Blackheart answered straightly.

She brushed her bangs away from her eye and nodded her head slowly, "Well, good luck with that." And she sat down across from him at the table and pulled out her homework from maths.

Blackheart sat and watched her quickly solve the equations with little problems. After a few minutes, she seemed to be having trouble with the equation she was currently staring at, 3y+2x 6, "Subtract 2x from both sides." he instructed her, "Now, divide both sides by 3, and you have your answer."

"Thanks."

**4 Minutes later..**

"What's six times six?"

"Thirty-Six."

**7 Minutes later..**

"What time is it?"

"10:04"

**2 Minutes later..**

"What's six times eight plus three divided by two minus five times nine to the second power?"

"-355.5"

"Okay."

**34 Seconds later..**

"Whens Eveliina gonna be back?"

"I don't know.."

**8 Minutes later..  
**

SNAP!

"Son of a bitch.. Do you have a pencil I can use?"

"..."


	5. Forgivness

Blackheart sat on the couch with a laptop in front of him. He'd spent the past three hours figuring out all the controls and commands. During those three hours, he'd learned to type pretty fast without 'pecking', figured out iTunes and Limewire, and learned a whole bunch of stuff 'bout the computer.

Every now and again, the teenage girl, Anette, would walk in and see what it was he was doing. This was one of those moments..

"What'cha doing now?" She walked in and sat next to him on the couch.

Blackheart looked over at her, "The same thing I was doing ten minutes ago."

Anette scoffed. "And that would be.."

"Listening to music." He answered.

She nodded her head, "Oh.. I knew that."

"Riiight."

**\/MCR\/**

"Well, Eveliina, is it taken care of?"

Silence..

"Eveliina!"

_Curse you, old man!_ Eveliina thought.

"Eveli-," The old man was cut short.

"No, Father! It's not taken care of and it never will be, at least not by me!" Eveliina snapped, "And the way I see it, you should just go hire another random girl walking near your 'Chapel' to do your dirty-work, because there's no fucking way that I'm gonna." the priest stepped toward her but she raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist, she sent him flying back into the confession box. "So fuck off!"

It was over just as quick as it had begun, Eveliina flipped her hair, walked out and headed for home.

**\/MCR\/**

"Oh, my God Anette, Shut Up!" Blackheart screamed at the teenager sitting next to him.

Anette jumped, "God, calm down dude." she coaxed, "Don't be mad, get Glad!" a chuckle followed.

**:Three Minutes Later:**

Blackheart looked down where he felt a hand rest.

"It's okay Blackheart, I forgive you." Anette said slowly. She laughed and took her hand off his hand when he glared at her, "Sarcasm is a forgein language to you isn't it?"

**\/MCR\/**

"So, how'd you enjoy Anette?" Eveliina asked Blackheart as she shut the bedroom door.

Blackheart rolled his eyes at her, "Are you kidding?"

"No."


End file.
